Better keep the psychic stressed clam - Break out
by Imprimatur
Summary: It is not the first time they need to free themself from a prison cell but Heero and Duo di not expect that Quatre might hold the key - and how powerful this key is.


***Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for Gundam Wing products or mech. This story should not violate any marketing rights as it should be seen as part of free shared inspiration and idea.***

First of all I need to thank my Beta-Reader:

RoyalBlueRoses for a very good an fast work – I am happy you helped me this much! THANK YOU!

Also I thank Josiebhawk for her time I might update your correction later, but since I am now out of town for a some days I do not keep my friends waiting much longer

This is the first part of a single-double-triple-Contest – unfortunately the "double" is finished only in German; )

Break out

The room was cool and the lights much too bright. Duo jolted in the handcuffs. He seems to be annoyed but in reality he was worried. Both his hands were safely secured to the wall just behind himself. This time he felt unable to break free from them. But even Heero was not able to wind out of them. He worried the most about Quatre who was also in the cell; just in the other corner. He was already here when they were brought in. He looks exhausted and tired. They did not talk much as the cell was wired but they all know this time it could go bad. So he just kept worrying.

The silence made them nervous so all three of them stiffen up when they heard heavy steps approaching the cell. The sound of the Security System Panel confirmed that the visitor was here because of them.

The door was opened and the man stepped in. The entering guard was dressed a bit different – no rank, no name patch: Special Unit! That was not good.

The man took a brief look around before he focused on Heero. "There you are – the most dangerous terrorist known in our time."

Heero slightly turned his head so the Soldier was no able to see his eyes.

"No worry, you do not need to talk to me right now. I am here to invite your friends for a nice private talk before I will come to you." None of them had any illusion about the intention in this. This man was of Special Unit and therefore highly skilled on all kinds of interrogations. For most of them, torture was not a necessity but pure fun.

"We know you have a high tolerance for pain – but we always find a way to get what we want." The black haired officer gave Heero an arrogant smile. "I will start with you blonde friend over there," He turned around and focused at Quatre.

"The rich, spoiled winner heir."

The man huffed: "I do not believe he can provide us with any helpful information, but I will have some fun anyway before I will come over to invite your long haired friend as well."

The low laugh he gave was sickening as everybody in the room knew what he intended. Heero clenched his teeth.

Quatre was not sure if he could do what was necessary to get them all out here safely. He knew he had the ability to do so, but was he mentally capable of this? Could he risk it all to save his friends? Would they still be his comrades and friends after he did what was necessary?

The low laugh of the officer brought Quatres attention back to him. That moment he knew he had no choice. He needed to get them all out there before this reckless bastard could lay hands on Duo or Heero.

The Officer pulled out his gun and turned off the safety before he activated the remote control on his forearm with the matching security code. The device made a soft noise when he typed the code to unlock Quatres electromagnetic handcuffs. He smirked as he pointed the gun at them.

Quatre was extremely nervous, he never did this before and he would be happy if it never would have been necessary, but he only had this chance.

"Mr. Winner – it looks like you have the privilege to come with me."

Quatre exhaled with concentration while he focused on the black haired officer. He tried to make eye contact as it would be much easier for him that way. His voice was clear, soft and friendly: "Thank you, Sir."

That gave him the attention he needed.

The armed man stared at him – directly into his eyes: "Oh, cooperation! That is unexpected but I am not sure it will help you as much as you might think." His tone was feigning friendliness, but was not able to hide his anticipated thrill.

"I am sure I will appreciate your professional handling." Quatres face had a mild but somehow abstracted smile. Duo wasn't sure, but to him it seemed the slender blond was not fully aware of the situation. Even more irritating to the others was the half second pause in the behaviour of the Special Unit Officer – as if he also assumed something might not be totally right.

Quatre knew he only had a few seconds but it was easier than he thought. The moment the officer tried to scare him by using a more personal tone and eye contact, he was able to connect on an emotional level with the man. Quatre tried to breathe normally. He never did this but since he recovered from the Zero-System it was very easy for him to connect to the emotions of other people. Not only notice or reflect them. He never took advantage of it but now he had no choice.

Within seconds he scanned the emotional field of the man.

He could not have explained what he somehow saw when he got attached to the emotional self of somebody. It was different for every person. There were colors, smells, sounds and pictures all in swirling cloud. The moment the guy talked to him, he could clearly feel the anticipation; the masochistic high he felt from inflicting pain on somebody. He was good at his job – being a sadistic bastard was a plus in this case; not a barrier.

Quatre just needed a small gap, a bay - some weak point. The moment he turned to the man; replied to the man, the thrill in that man to having him nearly at his mercy gave the emotional field a new twist.

He felt a deep shiver – he needs to hurry. Before this, he never entered into someones inner self. But now, he pushed himself forward. A strong emotion connected to a strong memory: the picture of a small boy torturing a dog. The feeling was warm, slightly orange with a hint of bubble gum and blood. Quatre reached out for the emotion and tried to delve in deeper into the earlier emotions. And then it was there: Right in front of him.

The blond could feel that the man was starting to feel uncomfortable. It seems he noticed that something was wrong. Quatre had a distant smile, knowing that it was too late. He had already found what he was looking for. An emotion that was irritating purple with the smell of an old dish towel. The emotion was faint but strong, with the picture of a small boy getting shouted at for breaking a plate. Quatre touched it. He searched his own mind for an event where he felt similar. He needed to concentrate on this. Then he got ahold of it. The small emotion that made the sadistic officer so uneasy extended itself. It started to pulse as Quatre pumped more energy from his own emotions in it. And, as he assumed in the beginning the irritation and the uneasy feeling lead him to more emotions and memories the other tried to forget: Stronger, darker once.

Heero stared at the officer just a few feet away from him. The man got an irritated look first, but then the black haired man seemed to be very uncomfortable. The eyes wide in disbelief and some undefined pain.

Quatre had a small hint of a smirk on his lips. Bad memories trigger more bad memories, and such trigger deeper bad emotions – if somebody knew this, then he knew himself. He then found the trail to some deep and disturbing memories linked to dark, glowing emotions of pain and suffering.

Suffer – he knew he could push. Quatre easily opened the part of his own emotions he needed to learn to block out some time ago. Suffering and pain; more than a normal human should endure.

Duo's eyes fixed on Quatre; seeing him shivering. The blonde paled as the black haired officer started to breathe heavily; his whole body shivering.

The first drop of blood gradually trickled down Quatre's upper lip. He does not even seem to notice that his nose has started bleeding.

Heero also noticed the change in Quatre. But, what Duo was not able to see from behind the officer was the change that one accomplished.

The previously assertive, arrogant man was shivering; eyes widened in fear and misery. His skin, so pale that the vein in his temples appeared dark and throbbing. His hands; quivering, not even able to hold the gun any longer, the dark haired man lost his hold on it. As the man clearly tried to calm down, he brought his hands to his face.

Herro wondered if he had noticed the small trail of blood from his nose and his right ear. For a short moment, Heero broke his gaze to observe the situation in front of him with Duo. He had no clue what was going on and by the look of the longhaired man's face neither did he.

"I can stop this. Right now. You just need to free my comrades." Quatres voice was icy and calculated.

"You?" The harsh voice of the special officer reflected pure disbelief. It seemed like another wave of pain rushed through the man's body: _"How could you?"_

Quatre noticed the man searching for the reason why there was so much pain and suffering right now. The blonde had no time to wonder what might be happening, if he could locate him in his inner self. But, to be honest; he didn't care. He needed to get his friend out of this base, everything else was not important anymore. His eyes were burning like hell, but he forced himself to keep them open – still staring at the man. He got the feeling it might not be necessary to keep the bond as he was so deep down in the base emotions and deep memories of this man, but he was afraid to acknowledge that.

"Get out of my head!" He seemed to panic as he nearly screamed: "I will not allow you…" An inhuman scream ended the sentence.

By now, he found three disturbing painful situations - Quatre only needed to fill those with his own pain and suffering. Purple tendrils interwoven with red; the raw emotion of loss and pain seeping from the man's childhood expands, to suppress all other feelings inside of the sadistic bastard.

In any normal condition, Quatre would have felt it gruesome to fill a creature to the brim with pain and sorrow. Not even a spark of comfort or hope was left. Only the smell of hot wax; the sound of fingernails scratching on a blackboard, together with pulsing red waves, remained in the purple mess.

Without ending his sentence, the uniformed man fell to his knees. Blood was dripping rapidly out of his nose. With an erupting sound he vomits; securing his upper body with one hand on the ground. It seemed that the bodily endeavour was too much for the broken man. By now even his knees were not even able to hold up the suffering vessel of pain that was a master of torture himself just minutes ago.

A blurred mutter that sounded wet and bubbling from the blood was all Heero could hear. He needed to focus on the changes to get out of here, not on what was happening right now.

Nearly a whisper, no more: "I can end this. I could offer you redemption. All you need to do is to let them go." Quatre's look was somehow inquisitive; like that of a scientist observing an interesting object. While talking he stopped pushing more negative emotional energy into the man, giving him a hint of relief.

Taking his chance, the man got up on his knees; in apparent pain as he crawled towards Quatre. Resting his deathly pale forehead at the tips of Quatres dirty boots he whimpers.

"Obey and I stop."

Maybe it was a nod, or only a shiver. But the man reached to the control below his arm.

Quarter took some of the energy out of the other man's emotion. The smell of the pain seemed to lose some of its intensity.

Gasping for air, the man typed the code to release the other two Gundam pilots. His face unsteady – not even showing some hope for relief; just the desire to please Quatre.

Without hesitation, Heero stretched a second then he bent down and got the gun. Duo went directly to the door and used the door code he remembered from the guards that left him here. The door unlocked immediately.

"Ready to go?"

Heero nodded at Duo's request, still focused on the scene before him. Quatre's blood-filled eyes did not blink as he looked up to Duo. Without any emotion of his own, the pale man ignored the whispered begging for mercy from the man in front of him. With unsteady steps, he more or less stumbled, then walked towards Duo. The long haired man reacted immediately, moving forward to secure the blonde man.

With a vague confirmation to his fellow comrade, Duo opened the door. No guards were in the corridor ahead. No alarm that went off as all codes used were verified. Duo dragged Quatre down the hall, hoping the young man could keep up as his skin was pale and clammy from sweat.

Heero took a last look at the nearly inaudible muttering and begging man on the floor. His decision was less out of mission-related need, but more out of pure mercy. One single shot –even if it could set off an alarm- and for a split second he thought he saw a flicker of thankfulness in the eyes of the black haired one. The bullet hit him directly between the eyes and Heero went out.

Duo waited, anxious at the corner of the building. Quatre seemed nearly unconscious by now, the nose bleeding stopped but his skin was still much too cold, his eyes still bloody from burst veins. When they had left the building, Quatre instantly puked. After that, he was shivering and distracted. A small breath of relief escaped Duo's mouth as Heero stopped the Jeep directly in front of them.

With a forceful push, Duo got the small blonde into the vehicle. While holding the shivering, whimpering body across his lab he nodded to Heero. The 01-Pilot slowly drove down the barracks road to keep hidden from soldiers, before he took a sharp left turn to use a weak spot in the fence to leave the area.

Heading to the next save spot, they prepared before the mission. Duo fully trusted Heero to get them there. After about one hour of speechless getaway, Heero slowed down.

"How is he doing?"

Duo moved his hand over the cold, sweating face resting on his lap.

"Not good, still unconscious. He is cold as a corpse right now."

"Hn." Heero took the last turn to reach the abandoned hunting lodge.

He stopped the Car in the cave near the lodge.

"Do you have any Idea what was going on in that room?"

Duo swallowed hard, shaking his head.

"No." He paused; rethinking the event:

"I would say he somehow fucked up the mind of that guy." Duo swallowed the bitter taste he had in his mouth by thinking back to that room.

"Soup... I would say he liquified his mind to soup..."

Heero, contemplative tried to specify; "But what _exactly_ did he do?"

Duo shivered and shrugged his shoulders all at once: "I do not know and I am not even sure I really _want_ to know." He took a deep breath and let out in a soft sigh. "But, you could ask him if he wakes up again."

"Hn." Heero was sure he would not ask Quatre what he did to this man. Actually - he himself would be a much happier man if he had never witnessed what happened there.

He helped Duo get Quatre into the house. They stripped him of the cold, sweat soaked cloth, put him to bed and even managed to get some water into the man. Now he was resting there, right in front of them, the devilish bloody eyes closed – all the innocent fragile beauty they knew. The warm water bottles they pushed inside the bed seem to give him some comfort.

"I think we shouldn't ask him." Heero's comment sounded even more serious as he only whispered: _"Maybe we should just pretend we did not experience anything..."_

Duo nodded: "I think we should just pretend we never ever were in that room _at all."_ His voice was low, dark and held a sorrowful undertone.

Heero nodded, that sounded like the perfect plan to him as well. Without any word both left the room to get some rest. They knew they would need every minute of sleep they could drain out of the rest of the night. Not that they really believed they might be able to sleep after what they witnessed in reality.

Thank you for reading!

Reviews & Feedback would be appreciated


End file.
